brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Zane
Anybody have a copy of Zane's original description from LEGO.com? It was replaced with a description of Zane DX before anybody copied it onto Brickipedia.Ninjago Character Biographies at LEGO.comBerrybrick talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 22:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) * Could be in the history. Don't look back in anger - cjc 14:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Where would I find that? Berrybrick talk ''-- "Berry Has Come To Warn You Sir."'' 18:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::* http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zane&action=history Don't look back in anger - cjc 19:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, why is there a picture of robot Zane? What episode is that from? Because I don't remember Zane being a robot. --DaMaelstromGuy 12:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Its either been removed or I'm going blind. - CJC 16:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thats obviously from the episode "Tick Tock", why else is it called that? -User:Kingpinn2 I don't believe it. It looks photoshopped. -.- This should at least be removed until it is proven. 03:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Then remove it. It's sourceless to say he's a robot or android or whatever anyway. 22:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Cruddy quality but proof that this is legit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zgx22857w70#t=58s Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 22:36, 2/22/2012 An idea I think you should not give out information or show pictures until the episode the information is in airs, you should do this because people might not belive things until they see the episode it was in. 23:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :That's their problem. I'm careful to remove things I know aren't sourced. Actually, I don't think that we allow any information on upcoming episodes because of rumors, unless it's been confirmed. Like the green ninja thing. 23:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually the green ninja thing should be token down until the episode it is in comes out. I say this not because i think Zane is the green ninja but because it has brought up MANY arguements. 02:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) * You have no arguments. The Green Ninja is named Lloyd ZX, so unless you know someone else named Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon=Green Ninja. 02:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Half cyborg face Zane These or probably from episode 12 or 13, where would you find them? I have only seen 1-11... 2014 In that poster, we see Zane as a Nindroid. Should we add this picture to the gallery of variants? *I'd say no. We have no proof that it will be a physical variant of his.--BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Zane's last name Do you think its julien or whatever? Incorrect Information It says that Zane's last name was confirmed as Roberts in the bloopers video... however in the video it also lists Lloyd as Lloyd Green when we know him to be Lloyd Garmadon, and "Garmadon" isn't even in the Garmadon 'voice actor's' name. I don't think that Roberts can be considered canon with these inconsistencies, even if Jay's (the only last name other than Lloyd's to be confirmed I believe) is correct. Zane's last name is far more likely to be Julien (Dr. Julien was his father and normally you put Dr. before a last name) than Roberts, but even that is not confirmed. Mudkipstar (talk) 01:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with the fact that the blooper can't give us the real names of the characters. But I'm not agree with your example. I don't think that Garmadon is Lloyd's last name. It's only a name that he takes in order to claim his father's inheritage and for the public to have the same consonance as "Lord Garmadon": Lord/Lloyd. If Garmadon is real Lloyd's last name, so Wu is called "Wu Garmadon" as he's Garmadon brother and he calls his brother with they common last name, it would be completely weird... --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 08:26, April 3, 2015 (UTC)